


Our Dreams Fade

by Blue_Nox



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/No Comfort, Gen, Lucian can be a dork, M/M, Omega!Cullen, Poor Cullen, Slow Build, Slow Burn, alpha!amell, bi cullen, free form for the most part, i have no idea where i am going with this, more tags to come with each chapter, trigger warnings - be sure to read the notes before each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Nox/pseuds/Blue_Nox
Summary: A completely what if type story.Lucian Amell saves Cullen from the Kinloch Hold, using the Right of Conscription to make sure that he gets away. Cullen has a long road of recovery ahead of him and this course changes his whole life... for the better.I don't know how long I will write this story or where it will go. It popped into my head for some strange reason.  It will bleed into my story with Vosh at some point.





	Our Dreams Fade

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long I will write this story or where it will go. It popped into my head for some strange reason.

How long had he been here?

“This trick again?” Cullen scoffed lightly from behind the magic wall that had been his prison. “I know what you are. It won’t work. I will stay strong…” His voice strained a little on the last words as he knelt before them. Lucian had never seen this time of magic before. How long had he been in this… this cage? Cullen was the youngest of all the templars at Kinloch Hold. Lucian remembers the long talks the two of them had shared. This wasn’t his Cullen. 

“Cullen,” the alpha knelt for a moment to look at him at eye level. “It’s me. Lucian. Do you remember me?” 

He had bowed his head, hands clasped and knuckles white. “Only too well…,” he groaned softly, “How far they must have delved into my thought…”

Wynne looked at him with a look of concern on her weathered face. “The boy is exhausted. And this cage… I’ve never seen anything like it.” Lucian had to agree with her there. He’d never seen any magic like this before. Cullen was rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself. “Rest easy… help is here.” 

The red headed alpha looked at him with worried eyes. The Cullen he had left at the Circle before he left was a nervous boy, bright eyed and righteous. This… what have they done to him. 

He was hiding his face between his arms. “Enough visions. If anything in you is human… kill me now and stop this game.” The amount of distress coming off the omega was in waves. It caused Lucian to want to break the hold on him and carry him away from all of this but known felt safe enough to break the barrier. He was trembling with fear. 

“He’s delirious. He’s been tortured…” Leliana’s voice sounded strained. Not her normal self at all. “And has probably been denied food and water. I can tell.” Lucian arched a brow. A blind man could be able to tell this fact but he didn’t comment on it, letting his piercing silver eyes take in the scene around them. Several of Cullen’s brothers-in-arms lay dead in the cage around him. “Here, I have a skin of…” Leliana stepped forward to try and give him her water skin.

“Don’t touch me!” It was spoken through clenched teeth. “Stay away!” His honey-colored hues were filled with fear. “Sifting through my thoughts… tempting me with the one thing I always wanted but could never have…” Lucian stayed kneeling in front of the templar, wanting nothing more than to comfort him but would it work right now? “Using my shame against me… my ill-advised infatuation with him… a mage, of all things.”

Lucian felt his heart drop to his stomach. He knew there was a mutual attraction between him and the omega, but the lyrium that templars took suppressed their natural urges. How long had they been torturing him, using Lucian against him. “I am so tired of these cruel jokes… these tricks… these…” Cullen had broke down, sobs filling the air as he spoke. “Cullen, we aren’t a trick of demons. We are very real and here to help.” 

He rose quickly, anger in his voice. “Silence… I’ll not listen to anything you say. Now begone!”

Lucian raised a brow at his outburst before he rose himself. These people will pay for what they did to his Omega. When they didn’t seem to disappear at his request, Cullen looked at them with shock on his face. “Still here? But that’s always worked before. I close my eyes, but you are still here when I open them.” He was almost starting to sound panicked. 

“Cullen,” Lucian’s voice filled with some form of commanding tone. Something the rest had never heard before. “We are here and we are going to help everyone.” 

The templar narrowed his brow, staring straight into the silver eyes. “Don’t blame me for being cautious. The voices… the images… so real…” Realization seemed to dawn on him before his eyes grew wide. “Why have you returned to the tower? How did you survive?”

“Greagoir told me what happened,” his voice remained calm. “I knew I had to help. This use to be my home too.” 

“Good… kill Uldred. Kill them all for what they’ve done. They caged us like animals… looked for ways to break us. I’m the only one left…” Cullen’s eyes narrowed as he remembered, his eyes slowly filling with rage. “They turned some into… monsters. And… there was nothing I could do.” The rage quickly turned to sorrow. 

“I understand, Cullen. You’ve been so strong, you must keep strong a little while longer.”

“And to think I once thought we were too hard on you.” Lucian arched a brow. 

“Cullen, we aren’t all evil.”

His voice filled with anger, “Only mages have that much power at their fingertips. Only mages are so susceptible to the infernal whisperings of demons.”

“This is a discussion for another time!,” Wynne spoke up beside him. This was… what had happened here. “Irving and the other mages who fought Uldred. Where are they?”

“They are in the Harrowing Chamber. The sounds coming out from there… oh, Maker…,” his voice cracked softly. 

“We must hurry. They are in grave danger, I am sure of it.”

Cullen looked back at them with tears in his eyes. “You can’t save them. You don’t know what they’ve become.”

Lucian frowned, “They can be saved, Cullen. Look at me.”

“But you haven’t been up there, Lucian,” he spat out. “You haven’t been under their influence. They’ve been surrounded by b-blood mages whose wicked fingers snake into your mind and corrupt your thoughts.”

Cullen was around the same age as Alistair. Would this have become of him if he would have continued his templar training. “His hatred of mages is so intense… the memory of his friend’s deaths is still fresh in his mind.”

“You have to end it, now, before it’s too late.”

“I want to save as many people as we can,” he was speaking not only to Cullen but also the rest of them.

“Are you really saving anyone by taking this risk? To ensure this horror is ended… to guarantee that no abominations or blood mages live, you must kill everyone up there.” Lucian couldn’t help the frown that crossed his face. He wished he could probably comfort the Omega. Let him know that everything was going to be alright. 

He stood his ground on this. “I’d rather spare maleficarum than risk harming an innocent, Cullen,” his voice low as he spoke, almost a warning. He knew Cullen was rambling hate because of all that he’s been through. This wasn’t the charming man he’d come to care so deeply about. 

He was a mage after all and some of those people were his friends. “Thank you,” Wynne spoke quietly from beside him. “I knew you would make a rational decision.” Lucian arched his brow. He hadn’t changed since this battle, even with being in the Fade. It was true that his will was stronger than most but no one really knew how powerful he was. Hell, he was an Amell after all. 

Cullen turned his anger to the alpha. “Rational? How is this rational? Do you understand the danger?”

Wynne looked at him but with compassion in her eyes, “I know full well the dangers of magic, but killing innocents because they might be maleficarum is not justice. I know you are angry…”

“You know nothing!” The Omega growled out with more anger in his voice than before. “I am thinking about the future of the Circle. Of Ferelden.”

Lucian gave a low growl himself and Cullen seemed to cower softly. “I do not fear maleficarum… they should fear me.” He wanted Cullen’s eyes as he spoke those words and the templar just scoffed.

“You may be confident in your ability to stand up to them, but what about the rest of us? Will you protect us from them?”

“I will,” Lucian spoke with an air of confidence that none of them could really understand. “I will protect us all and I will protect you.” He started into Cullen’s eyes at that statement and he could see the pain and fear that laid in their depths. He turned around; Morrigan was finally coming up the rear after looking for the grimoire and grinning like a cat. “Wynne, you go with Morrigan, Alistair and Leliana. It’s time to put a stop to this.” They all seemed to nod. Wynne already knowing that Lucian wouldn’t leave Cullen side now. “Stay safe whatever you do. Alistair, you know what to do.”

“Right.”

Cullen knelt once more, whispered prayers escaping his lips as the others disappeared up the stairs and into the Harrowing chamber. This pained Lucian to see him like this, wishing that he could reach out and touch him but now… Cullen thought that he was speaking to a demon and Lucian knew his feelings.

“Maker… what you must think of me?” It was soft spoken, he still couldn’t bring himself to look Lucian in the face.

“I think that once this is all over, we need to get you out of here and talk.”

They could hear the battle upstairs, hear the screams of the mages and Cullen couldn’t do anything more than cover his ears. Lucian just looked toward the door, seeing the flashes of magic under the small gap. 

“What is there to talk about?” Lucian couldn’t help but chuckle. “There is a score of things to talk about. You can’t stay here. You need care. I want you to join me after this is all over. You’re going to need someone to take care of you.” 

Cullen looked up at him, and Lucian couldn’t read the expression on his face. “They will never let me leave.”

There was a crooked grin that crossed Lucian’s lips as a deafening roar rattled through the chamber and where they were kneeling. The magic barrier that had captured Cullen slowly began to lift and Lucian couldn’t help but move forward, scooping Cullen in his arms and holding him. He flinched slightly for a moment before he hide his head against his chest and sobbed. “You’re safe, Cullen. I’ve got you,” The armor dug into his skin but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome.
> 
> Happy Reading!


End file.
